Resiliently deformable pads for the cradling and cushioning of articles in boxes are available. However, they are usually bulky, expensive to manufacture and to ship and to store, somewhat difficult to use, and somewhat lacking in adaptability to the variables encountered in the box and article shapes and shock resistance required.
As will become apparent, the resilient pad of single sheet thickness of the instant invention cradles and cushions an article within a box and has none of the drawbacks of the prior art.